1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power storage module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power storage module including a storage battery bank (a battery module) in which a plurality of storage batteries (battery cells) are stacked is known. Since the above power storage module is mounted in a hybrid vehicle or a motor-driven vehicle such as an EV, for example, a number of storage batteries need to be mounted in the vehicle in a robust and reliable manner.
As such a type of power storage module, a battery pack disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-230832 is known, for example. In the above battery pack, a pair of end plates that hold the battery pack therebetween are disposed at two end portions of the battery pack, which is stacked with a plurality of single cells, in the stacking direction, and restriction bands that extend in the stacking direction and that restrict the battery pack are provided.
Pairs of plate portions that hold the restriction bands therebetween are provided in the pair of end plates. Furthermore, by having the pairs of plate portions be connected to each other with rivets, clamping pressure that clamps the restriction bands is applied to the pairs of plate portions.